An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS232, RP 1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). A machine control module may monitor and/or control one or more components of the work machine. For example, a control module attached to an on-board data link may control the operations of an engine, a coolant system, a display device, transmission components, etc.
To control and manage their respective components, a control module executes software that is stored in a memory device maintained by the control system. The software is generally a flash file and the memory device is typically a field programmable non-volatile memory, or flash memory. The flash file software installed on a control module often includes optional features and enhancements, such as additional monitoring capabilities. These optional features typically must be enabled, usually by manually inputting a code or password in the machine, when that feature is purchased. In many cases, the optional features may not be enabled. To later initiate these features, a technician generally visits the machine to enable the software associated with the new features.
To address these problems, conventional work machine control systems began to incorporate remote software distribution capabilities. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,717 (“the '717 patent”) issued to Brunemann et al. This system uses a wireless communication framework that includes a vehicle, remote central office, and an Internet provider. The central office is configured to send and/or receive data to/from the vehicle through the Internet provider using wireless communications. The vehicle includes a machine controller connected to a microprocessor, which provides stored performance data indirectly to the central office through the provider. Further, the microprocessor may retrieve software upgrades for the machine controller from the Internet provider based on commands received from an operator of the vehicle.
Although the system described in the '717 patent enables a vehicle to receive software upgrades from a remote source, it does so through an Internet provider. Thus, the central office requires the use of an outside source provider and a user. Further, because machines may include multiple hierarchical on-board data links, the system may have problems modifying software for a control module that is located on a sub-level data link.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain disclosed embodiments are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.